heart of stars
by falcongal
Summary: She was a jedi trying to survive. he was a sith lord who lost everything. she hated him. he loved her. when he kidnaps her can she learn to love him and bring back his light or will he fall deeper into darkness. slight AU where vader never needed the suite and was attacked by a vampire on mustifur befor obi-wan could cut off his limbs. padme still died though. Vader/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer:** I do not own star wars. gorge luces does.

Aurora's** pov**  
The sun was setting on the horizen as the waves lapped against the shore of the beach. My waist lenth golden blond hair fluttered in a soft sea breeze and my chocolet brown eyes stared out at the ocean. those where the last things I remeber before i was knocked out. I woke up in a soft bed in a big room. I stood up and walked twords the door. The door opened and i found that I was standing Infront of darth Vader. I tried to back away but in two seconds he had me pinned against the wall.

"What do you want Vader?" I snapped.

"Isn't it obviouse Aurora? I wan't you and only you." Vader said as he pressed his body against mine.

I tried to say something but Vader pressed his lips against mine in a hungry, passionate kiss. his thumb slid over the ivory-olive skin of my cheeks. He cupped my face in his hand and caressed my delicate face lovingly. I felt my body unwillingly give in to his advances. Little did I know that he was corrupting me. The power of the dark side was too much for me and I screamed in pain. Vaders lips instently left mine and I heard him yell out my name as I slipped into unconsisenis.

Vader's pov

I caught Aurora in my arms as she fell to the floor. What was wrong with her. All during my knighthood I had wanted her. I was hoping to take her as a padawan but she was taken from me. Now as a sith lord I could have her as much more. She would be my wife and my queen. I Had lost her to another Jedi once and I wouldn't lose her again. With Aurora in my arms I ran to the med bay. A few hours later the doctors told me that she was stable. I sat down by her bedside and cried. Aurora was the first person I had loved sense padme died. I couldn't lose her too. I wouldn't let her die.

"Please stay with me Aurora. I love you." I whispered as I kissed her on the cheek.

Her skin was as soft as silk and as smooth as satin. I was intoxicated by her sent whenever she was near. She smelled so delicious to me and it drove me crazy. The sunlight that shone in through the windows gave her skin a warm glow. I ran my fingers through her hair. It was silky smooth and smelled like orange blossoms. Her wavy hair cascaded over the pillow like a golden waterfall. My eyes travled down her body taking in her delicate curves and long, slim but strong legs. Her lips where soft and delicate like a flower petal and her arms where slim and delicate looking with small, soft hands but they where also deadly. She had once punched another padawan because he had touched her butt and he had ended up in the medwing. He ended up with a black eye and a broken nose. Her eyes where captivating. They shone with a passionate fire unlike any other. Before I fell asleep that night my last toughts where on her.

**hey guys this is falcongal. I'm new on this site and I could really use some reviews. so please review. thanks.**

_Please rate and reveiw_


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your doc

Aurora's pov

I woke up in a pure white room and immediately noticed something was wrong. Vader was no where around. I tried to sit up but the room started to spin. Just as I was about to fall off the bed a pair of strong arms wrapped around me and kept me from falling to the floor. I looked up into a pair of ice blue eyes and realized who had caught me.

"Good morning my love." Vader whispered lovingly as he kissed me on the forhead.

I tried to push him away but he only held me closer.

"I don't want to be your love." I yelled at vader "I never loved you and I won't ever love you.".

He looked hurt and betrayed but he deserved it. He had killed my master during order sixtysix just because he had wanted me as his new padawan after his Last padawan Ahsoka tano dissapeared in a battle and was presumed dead weeks later. Her lightsaber had been buried on shille and everyone mourned her. After that day I notice him looking at me intently.

After I became a padawan I heard a roumer that the council member that had caused me to become someone elses' padawan had died and anakin took his place. He tried to get the council to reassine me to him but they wouldn't do it. Now as I looked at what anakin had become I saw why.

The way the moonlight danced on his alabaster skin made him seem menecing and his once light brown hair was dyed jet black. His irises wher ice blue with a red tint to them and his pupils looked more like a cat's than a human's. His top canine teeth had grown sharper and longer. He now wore a black silk cape and his clothes where a black version of what he had worn at the start of his knighthood. I didn't know what he was but something told me that he wasn't human anymore. a little voice in my head told me that he was a monster but I ignored it. That voice reeked of pure evil.

"I know that your still mad at me for killing your master but you have to know something. I was trying to get you out of the tempal. he attacked me for no reason at all. I was defending myself." vader said "you honestly should've been my padawan not his.".

I knew that he was right about that last fact. My master had been dangoresly close to falling to the darkside. I had even seen him use force lightning on several occasions. he had killed several clones over the years. The shinies where usally the ones that died when we wheren't in battle. I requested a transfer several times but it was never approved. when vader killed my master I felt betrayed but also strangely relived. "

He always was tainted by the darkside of the force. he killed clones for the slightest mistake in battle. I requested a transfer many times but strangely it was always denied. I never wanted to be his padawan but he forced me to." I said "I was very fond of the clone captin of the squad I lead. He threatened to kill him if I told the council why we where always needing new clones so I did the next best thing. I was so scared of my master. he didn't think that I was good enough to be a jedi. he held me back. he was only a temporary master. I was going to be reassined when I was strong enough to be on the front lines. My master made sure I would never be a real padawan. He never taught me anything. He sent me into the simulations with the droids set on the highest level.".

Vader tried to comfort me by strokeing my hair as I cried into his well defined chest.

"stop it aurora. He kidnaped you. you can't love him. being friends is acceptibal but not falling in love. You can never trust someone who uses te darkside again. Not after what your master did to you." I thought.

My toughts flashed back to my dead baby. My master's unborn child. he Had r... done something unspeakable to me. I was going to tell the council about it but somehow my master found out about the baby. He killed my child before it even had the chance to develope past four months. I didn't know about it until I got back to the gar. One of the clones in my sqaud was with me when I had my miscarrige. thinking of my dead baby made me cry harder. What I didn't know was that anakin had known I was pregnant.

"Your still upset about your miscarrige aren't you?" Vader said.

I looked up at him in shock "How did you know about that? The clones where the only ones I told that to." .

"When you didn't return to the tempal for six days I got worried so I asked rex. He told me everything." He replied. That night I cried myself to sleep.

**Vader's pov**

When Aurora finally fell asleep I snuck out of the room to hunt. I was so thirsty my throught felt like it was burning. As I turned a corner I heard some officers talking about aurora.

"Did you see that girl that lord vader brought on board.".

"Yeah. He sure knows a good slave when he sees one.".

"He's probaly is having fun with her right now.". "Once he's done with her how about we take our turn.".

"Good idea.".

My eyes narrowed when I heard that. Aurora was not my slave, she was my angel and princess. Without a second thought I lept at them and based their heads against a wall. My fangs sank into their necks and I drank them dry.

**ok i really hope you enjoyed this. I am a big ahsoka tano fan and I couldn't write the part about ahsoka being "dead". even I don't know if she is still alive yet. this story is writing itsself please rate and review and tell me what you think.**

ument here...


	3. Chapter 3

**Aurora's pov**

The next day I woke up in vader's arms. I slipped out of vader's grasp and sat down on the floor to meditate. The loss of two lives pounded against me and I withdrew from the force. A pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I looked up at vader. "Good morning Aurora." he whispered. " Good morning." I replied. He must have noticed my distress because he asked "What's wrong Aurora?". "Two people have died recently. I felt it in the force." I replied "Do you know anything about it.". Vader gave me a guilty look and lied. " Vader." I said. "All right I killed them." Vader whispered. "But why." I asked. "Aurora don't you get it. I can't eat normal food anymore. I'm not human." Vader shouted. When I realized what he was I screamed.

Vader's pov

It broke my heart to hear Aurora scream like that. " Get away from me." she screamed. "Aurora listen to me. I'm not going to hurt you. I will never hurt you no matter what." I reassured her "I love you.". She looked at me with innocent childlike eyes filled with fear. The same kind of fear that was it the eyes of the younglings when I killed them.

_Two weeks later..._

I can't belive I did that. I should have never told her that I killed them. I go out to hunt and she was gone. All my resorces where poured into finding her that I didn't think to check tattoine. I looked at the stars out the window. a few days later I was at a cantiena when i saw someone familier on the stage. no it couldn't be...

**Aurora's pov**

I was working as a singer in a cantinna to earn some extra money to pay my rent. the dj started playing grenade by ariana grande.

_Easy come, Easy go_  
_That's just how you live oh_  
_Take, take, take it all_  
_But you never give_

_Should'a known_  
_You was trouble_  
_From the first kiss_  
_Had your eyes wide open,_  
_Why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had_  
_And you tossed it in the trash,_  
_You tossed it in the trash you did_  
_To give me all your love_  
_Is all I ever asked 'Cause what you don't understand is_  
_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah )_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya(yeah, yeah, yeah )_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya(yeah, yeah, yeah) _  
_Oh, oh, I would go through all this pain,_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_  
_Yes I would die for you baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

_Black, black, black and blue_  
_Beat me till I'm numb_  
_Tell the devil I said "hey"_  
_When you get back to where you're from_  
_Mad boy, bad boy,_  
_That's just what you are, yeah,_  
_You'll smile in my face then_  
_Rip the brakes out my car_

_Gave you all I had_  
_And you tossed it in the trash_  
_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_  
_To give me all your love_  
_Its all I ever asked 'Cause what you don't understand is _  
_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh, _  
_I would go through all this pain,_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_  
_Yes, I would die for you baby_  
_But you won't do the same_

_If my body was on fire, ooh_  
_You'd watch me burn down in flames_  
_You said you loved me you're a liar_  
_Cause you never, ever, ever did baby.._

_But darlin' I'd still catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_  
_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, _  
_oh_  
_I would go through all this pain,_  
_Take a bullet straight through my brain,_  
_Yes, I would die for you baby_  
_But you won't do the same._

_You wouldn't do the same,_  
_You wouldn't do the same,_  
_Ooh, you wouldn't do the same,_  
_No, no, no, no_

The crowd cheered my name and I saw, NO it cant be him. I signaled him to play et by katy perry. I gestered towards vader.

_You're so hypnotizing_  
_Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel?_  
_Your touch magnetizing_  
_Feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing_

I jumped off the stage and danced closer dodgeing the hands of drunk patrons on my way there.

_They say be afraid_  
_You're not like the others, futuristic lover_  
_Different DNA_  
_They don't understand you_

Smiling I lifted his head up.

_You're from a whole other world_  
_A different dimension_  
_You open my eyes_  
_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light  
_  
I peacked him on the lips and danced away.

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_

Vader grabed me with the force and pulled me to him while i made a dramatic pose.

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_

He wrapped his arm around my waist as he stroked my cheek

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

I looked into his eyes.

_You're so supersonic_  
_Wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers_  
_Your kiss is cosmic_  
_Every move is magic_

Smirking I slipped out of his grasp and danced away. He followed me all the way to the stage.

_You're from a whole other world_  
_A different dimension_  
_You open my eyes_  
_And I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

_This is transcendental_  
_On another level_  
_Boy, you're my lucky star_

_I wanna walk on your wavelength_  
_And be there when you vibrate_  
_For you I'll risk it all_

_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me_  
_Infect me with your love and_  
_Fill me with your poison_

_Take me, ta-ta-take me_  
_Wanna be a victim_  
_Ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial, extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien_  
_Your touch so foreign_  
_It's supernatural_  
_Extraterrestrial_

The song ended leaving me panting heavaly. I laid my head on Vader's chest as he whisked me away and I was powerless to stop him. "I'll never let you go Aurora. Never again" Vader said as I fell asleep.

**I hope you liked this . I really need some reviews and I haven't got any so review please.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aurora's pov**

When I woke up I noticed that I wasn't on Tattoine anymore. My memory of the day before was hazy. All I could remember was that I was found by vader. Vader! That ment I was probobly on the executor in vaders quarters. When I tried to get out of the bed something pulled me back down. "Where do you think you're going?" a voice growled in my ear. I looked over my shoulder to find myself pressed against vader's cheast. "Home." I said. Vader smirked "This is your home now Aurora. I'm never letting you go ever again.". I shivered at his words. They where ice cold like the weather of hoth and they sent a chill down my spine. I was scared and I felt a wave of light headedness wash over me. I felt vaders arms encircal me before I blacked out.

**Vader's pov**.  
I watched aurora sleeping form's chest rise and fall as she took deep calm breaths. Smiling at her as one thought entered my head. She was mine and mine alone. The day she ran away I had hurt her out of hunger. I promised myself the day she ran away that I would never hurt her again. Last time I had come so close to killing her. There was only one way to mark her as mine and keep her alive. I bent my head down to her neck where blood was ebbing through her and slide my lips down her warm skin. I then let my fangs protrude from my gums and slid them into her neck being careful and gentle so I didn't hurt her. Her blood was sweet and warm but I was careful not to take too much. I carefully replaced it with some of my blood to keep her safe. If she died she would become a vampire like me. I still don't know how I was turned but it didn't matter. I felt aurora stir in my arms.  
**Aurora's pov  
**I felt a strong pair of arms surronding me as i slowly came back into consisnence. I opened my eyes to find vader looking into my eyes. there was fresh blood on his face and i relized that it was my blood. I opened my mouth to scream but vader leaned down and captured my mouth in a passionate kiss. his tounge ran over my teeth and danced with mine. he kept me from pulling away by useing is hand to hold the back of my head. I bit down on Vader's tounge and he pulled away instently. "Why did you bite me then kiss me?" I shouted at him as I pushed him away from me. " Aurora listen to me. I bit you to mark you as mine. My prey and my mate. I also replaced the blood I took with my blood so if something happened to you then you would become immortal like me instead of dieing and I kissed you because I love you even tough I'm a monster." Vader explained as he cornered me. "What are you talking about. Your not a monster." I said. "Ugh aurora don't you get it. I'm a vampire. I could kill you in one second if I'm not careful. You should be in exile married to a handsome man right now with a child of your own to care for but because of my desire to have you as my mate you are being denied that. I love you and I've been selfish by keeping you to myself." Vader growled as he slammed his robotic fist into the wall next to me. "Vader look at me I love you. You are the only one who I want to be with. I would never leave you for another man and you know that." I said as I tried to calm him down. He looked down into my eyes and I gasped. his ice blue eyes where mesmerising. they pulled me in and didn't let me go. his alabaster skin whent perfectly with my skin color and his soft light brown hair had been dyed jet black. his clothes where a black version of what he had worn at the start of ahsoka's apprenticeship to him. I still missed hanging out with Ahsoka. she dissapeared years ago and no one knows where she might be. My thoughts where interuppted when Vader's lips passionetly claimed my own. My mind whent blank for a moment. Then I felt my back hit a soft matress and vader broke the kiss. I opened my eyes to find him hovering over me with lust shining in his eyes. "Now my love is when the fun begins." the next morning I woke up in vader's arms. "good morning my love" he whispered "You where amazing last night." I smiled at him as he ran his hands own my body.

**ok so I've been noticing the lack of reviews. HEY YOU! YEAH YOU! WAKE UP! (throws rock at sleeping reader). I'm sorry that i've been taking so long updateing but I'm on now so I have to balence it out. HEY WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SLEEPING WHILE I'M TALKNG! GET UP! i'll only update if you review so review. ALLRIGHT THAT IS IT! YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT! STOP SLEEPING! (hits sleeping reader with a fish)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aurora's pov **

I couldn't belive that vader actually fell for that lie. I never loved him and i never would it was that simple. Everything i said had been a lie. Someday i would escape. But even though i hated vader there was a small part of me that wanted to kiss him. I was disgusted by that part of myself. i was not weak enough to fall for him but he didn't know that. Let him keep thinking that I was in love with him but for the record i do not love him. Never have never will. Anyway two months later i woke up from a pleasent dream about running away from vader with an upset stomech. I pried myself from vader's arms and ran to the bathroom and started vomiting in the tolite. Vader came up behind me and started rubbing my back in slow circles while kissing my neck. He only did that when he was hungry.

"just do it already." i groaned.

"you know that i don't want to hurt you Aurora." he whispered as he licked my neck.

"You know as well as i do that i'm willing to let you feed from me when you don't have the chance to hunt." i looked at him.

He stood up and walked away from me "I'm just afraid that I won't be able to controle myself.".

"Stop being afraid. I'm not going to die like padme did.".

That was somewhat true. I would die eventually but I couldn't stand to see vader blame my death on himself. He was heartbroken from padme's death and i didn't have the heart to tell him that she was going to have twins. poor luke had gone missing and so had leia. they could be dead for all i knew but i couldn't tell vader that. I know he is my worst enemy but i hate seeing him blame padme's death on himself. He didn't deserve that. He was still anakin deep down but that part of him only came out for me. I know it's against my morals to care for him but he had been so nice to me the least i could do was return the favor and find his missing children and return them to him. After all he had done for me i felt like i owed him. Just then he pulled out a box of pregnacey tests from behind his back

" please take one of these aurora. You are showing early singes of pregnacey and i just want to be sure." i nodded and he exited the bathroom.

**Vader's Pov **

I waited outside he bathroom and thought about my future with aurora. I wanted to raise a family with her and get married someday but i was scared that she would never truely love me. After all that i had done i was not even sure that it was a good idea to purpose to her. I wanted her in my life and wanted to be with her forever.

It had been twenty years science i last saw her but she had been frozen in carbonite for 17 of them so while she looked 19 she was actually 36. She had been only 16 when the temple fell and it had scared her emotinally. She wasn't the same Aurora she was during the war anymore. She was different.

I heard a scream come from the bathroom. I ran in to find Aurora on the ground crying when i took a look at the pregnency test it showed a plus singe. My face lit up with joy. Mabey my dreams could come true. I could raise a family with her and show her how much i love her every day. just then i heard Aurora speak.

"Why did this have to happen to me."

* * *

**thank you to all my loyal readers for being theree and supporting my work. i have been having problems in life and i am sorry that i kept you waiting. oh and there is a contest. you choose the babes gender, what it lloks like. it's middle name, and whether it is half vampire or not. the chioce is yours. so get reviwing.**


End file.
